The present invention relates to an improved drawing and conveying arm which can be used for example in zootechny to load machines for mixing and distributing animal fodder.
Drawing and conveying arms are known and currently commercially available; each arm is constituted by a box-like duct in which the material which is drawn and cut by a terminal mill is conveyed and sent by a conveyor belt having an end connected to a mixing machine for loading thereof.
Said mill is constituted by two opposite scrolls welded on a single shaft which is arranged perpendicular to said arm so as to draw the material toward the center.
Said scrolls are peripherally provided with cutters for cutting and removing the drawn product.
The fibrous nature of the products to be drawn entails, however, problems for the mill regarding both removal and loading onto the belt.
The action of the cutters is in fact often insufficient in order to obtain satisfactory shredding, and the material often entangles around the scrolls that become clogged thereby compromising the operation.
The conveyance action of the scrolls is also often insufficient for a satisfactory loading of the conveyor belt.
Drawing and conveying arms are known, which are provided with a second mill inside the box-like structure, above the conveyor belt, in the inlet region; said second mill has the purpose of shredding the material, facilitating its conveyance.
This however has turned out to be a contrivance for merely reducing the problems but has not eliminated them.
Said known arms are furthermore designed and built so as to be adapted to load exclusively fibrous products which however are only some of the materials to be mixed in order to form animal fodder.